Velvet Sky
Jamie Lynn Szantyr (born June 2, 1981) is an American retired professional wrestler, best known for her time in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) under the ring name Velvet Sky. She is a former two time TNA Women's Knockout Champion and is a former TNA Knockouts Tag Team Champion as part of The Beautiful People (with Madison Rayne and Lacey Von Erich), with the group defending the title under the Freebird rule. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** As Velvet Sky *** #1 Stunna (Jumping stunner) *** Beauty Mark (Double knee backbreaker) *** Beauty-T (Snap DDT) *** In Yo' Face (Sitout double underhook facebuster) *** Skyliner (Straight jacket sitout rear mat slam) ** As Talia Madison *** Blonde Ambition / Diva Drop (Diving neckbreaker) *** Re-Talia-tion (Straight jacket sitout rear mat slam) * Signature moves ** Dragon sleeper ** Dropkick ** Facebreaker knee smash ** Inverted curb stomp ** Inverted swinging facebuster ** Northern Lights suplex ** Octopus stretch, sometimes while biting the opponent's hand or transitioned into a sunset flip ** One-handed bulldog ** Reverse bulldog ** Rolling stunner ** Roll-up ** Russian legsweep ** Shoulder block ** Snapmare followed by a shoot kick to the back of the opponent's head ** Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown ** Triangle choke ** Vertical suplex * Managers ** Angelina Love ** Lacey Von Erich ** Madison Rayne ** Noel Harlow * Wrestlers managed ** Alere Little Feather ** Angelina Love ** The Brain Surgeons ** Chris Sabin ** Cute Kip ** John Walters ** Madison Rayne ** Matt Striker ** Simon Diamond ** Robbie E ** Romeo Roselli * Entrance themes ** Independent circuit *** "Goodies" by Ciara *** "Just a Lil Bit" by 50 Cent *** "Angel on My Shoulder" (Remix) by Dale Oliver ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *** "I'm About to Freak" by Dale Oliver *** "Angel on My Shoulder" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of The Beautiful People) *** "Angel on My Shoulder" (Remix) by Dale Oliver (used as a member of The Beautiful People) *** "Well Oiled Machine" by Dale Oliver ** Ring of Honor *** "Get Familiar" by Skid Row (used as a member of The Allüre) Championships and accomplishments * Defiant Pro Wrestling ** DPW Women's Championship (1 time) * Georgia Wrestling Alliance ** GWA Ladies Championship (1 time) * Models Mania ** Woman of the Year (2013) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Ranked #11 of the top 50 female wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2013 * TNT Pro Wrestling ** TNT Women's Championship (1 time) * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Lacey Von Erich and Madison Rayne ** TNA Women's Knockout Championship (2 times) ** Feast or Fired (2015 – Pink Slip) * Universal Wrestling Association ** UWA Women's Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Ariel * Women's Extreme Wrestling ** WEW World Championship (1 time) ** WEW World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with April Hunter (1) and Tiffany Madison (1) * World Xtreme Wrestling ** WXW Women's Championship (1 time) Category:Alumni